


Naturally

by gheaindiani



Series: that college au no one asked for lol [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, does sad and frustrated minhyuk count as angst?, i'm sorry it took me 3 years, i've promised a lot of people about this minhyuk love line so here it is, im so sorry about this, one sided minhyuk/shownu, please dont hate me, well i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheaindiani/pseuds/gheaindiani
Summary: Because for Minhyuk, loving Hyunwoo has always come naturally — but Minhyuk needs to find a way to stop himself from doing so.Well, that's where Jooheon comes in.





	1. Minhyuk Is Definitely Not A Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> h-hello...........
> 
> after 3 years, i have finally came around to write this promised Minhyuk loveline story. i'm sorry it took me so long....lol
> 
> i hope those who asked about this are still around to read and indulge lmaoooo i promise it won't take me another 3 years to update this guys
> 
> this fic is a part of my college au series so if you haven't read my first story, i suggest you read that first! the link will be somewhere below hehe
> 
> anyway, i hope you like this! enjoyyy

For Minhyuk, loving Hyunwoo has always come so naturally. As natural as the oxygen that he breathes; as the sun rising and setting in the horizon; as the twinkling stars on a cloudless night; as the falling of leaves; as thriving crops on fertile soil; as the blooming of flower on the first day of spring; as the changing of the seasons. Natural. Organic. More of a part of who he is than his own personality. 

He doesn’t even remember anymore when he first started feeling that way towards his best friend. All he remembers is…he just does. It’s as if his whole existence is programmed to love his best friend Son Hyunwoo — it operates on autopilot. If Hyunwoo was the sun, then Minhyuk would be Mercury — the closest planet to the giant fire ball that is the center of this solar system; with the absence of any atmosphere, Mercury is always directly hit by the sun’s deadly radiating heat.

And that is exactly how loving Hyunwoo feels like. It burns. It’s suffocating. It’s just an endless cycle of breaking down and picking himself back up again — and again, and again. It physically pains his heart to love Hyunwoo — he might as well die from it.

For Minhyuk, loving Hyunwoo has always come so naturally — like cancerous cells multiplying in his body. Turns out, too much of something good is in fact _not_ good. Minhyuk learned that the hard way. But there’s nothing he could do about it. What is he expected to do when the one he loves is the one who unknowingly pulls the trigger? What is he supposed to do when he looks so happy doing it?

_ Yoo Kihyun_.

That hit Minhyuk like a brick. Hyunwoo had been babbling about this ‘invisible red string’ that was attached on his finger _and_ Yoo Kihyun — a string that connected them both together. He said that he woke up one morning and it was just…there. Then Hyunwoo found out that Kihyun was on the other hand of that string. Hyunwoo had never noticed Kihyun’s existence up until that point, but one day he did. 

_ Red string of fate_, he later found out — he found out because Hyunwoo couldn’t look it up, and oh how he wished he hadn’t. It’s said that ‘_everyone’s pinky finger is tied to an invisible red string that will lead him or her to another person with whom they will make history_’. 

And that is how Minhyuk knew that he lost the battle that he had been fighting for the past two years. Two — god damn — years of fruitless efforts; of wasted emotions; of spilled silent tears; of picking himself up again; of nothing. He was never meant to win the game — how could he ever? He’s not the one at the other end of Hyunwoo’s red string, but why _couldn’t _it be him? He was with Hyunwoo first; he’s been by Hyunwoo’s side the longest — why the _fuck _wasn’t him the one fated to be with Hyunwoo?

Whichever god that was in charge of Minhyuk’s life is a heartless one. Maybe they enjoy seeing Minhyuk miserable; his life is mere entertainment for them. But he has no time to wallow in his misery — oh no, sir — he has a best friend to support.

And so he does.

Because for Minhyuk, loving Hyunwoo has always come naturally — but Minhyuk needs to find a way to stop himself from doing so.


	2. "Hmm...interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....i'm still trying to figure out where i am going with this story.....lol  
apologies if everyone seems a little out of character in this chapter lol i'll do better on the next chapters!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this one!

Is Minhyuk avoiding Hyunwoo right now? Minhyuk doesn’t want to admit it, but he is. Or at least, he’s been actively trying to. He’s been skipping his classes a lot more lately, especially the classes he has together with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, but it’s not like he neglects his works — he doesn’t. He does his assignments and submits them on time; he just doesn’t come to class often — _less _often now. His grades won’t be affected much by this anyway. He’ll pass his subjects, he’s not worried about it.

He also tries to avoid hanging out with his friends too, especially when Hyunwoo and Kihyun are there. He has exhausted all of the excuses he can think of to avoid them, he’s sure that his friends have probably noticed his gradual withdrawal from them; he’s pretty sure Hyunwoo has. Minhyuk knows that he can’t avoid them forever, but really, what he needs right now is space and time; space and time for him to just…be…whatever that is.

His heart aches more as the days go by. Oh, how he wished he could rewind time to his college orientation day — the day he first met Hyunwoo two years ago — and stop himself from falling in love with his best friend. He would’ve lived an easier life right now, less tortured. _Why did our eyes meet? Why did we start talking to each other? Why did he smile like that? Just…why?_

Right now, Minhyuk is living a life of hypocrisy; supporting and hating Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s budding relationship at the same time. This has turned him bitter and cynical, into an actor of some sort; his performance should be Oscar-worthy. He witnesses himself transforming into someone that he has always wished he isn’t, and there’s no one to blame but himself for this.

Is he a bad person for feeling the way he feels? Will people condemn him for being this way? If Hyunwoo ever finds out about this, would he hate Minhyuk then? Would things ever stay the same after that?

Minhyuk is lying down on the grass with his eyes closed under the tree in the campus backyard. The 9 in the morning sunlight hits Minhyuk’s face gently as the leaves provide him shades to relax. He feels his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket but he decides to ignore it; it’s probably one of his three friends asking him of his whereabouts, again. He has a feeling it’s Hyungwon, his roommate. He was supposed to have a class this morning, at 8, with Hoseok, Hyungwon, and of course, Hyunwoo. Whatever, they’ll see each other at home anyway.

He feels another buzz in his pocket — and then another, and another.

And another.

He grunts then he takes his phone out. His guess was correct; it’s a series of texts from Hyungwon.

** wonnnieeee: **hyuk where r u??

** wonnnieeee: **hyuk?? u there buddy??

** wonnnieeee: **u missed class again today man where tf r u???!!!

** wonnnieeee: **b i t c h why arent you replying to me?????

** wonnnieeee: **hyunwoo has been asking about u dumbass!!!

Minhyuk scoffs as he reads the last line of chat from Hyungwon. _Then, why the hell didn’t he ask me himself?_, he internally retorts to the message. Well, he did. But Minhyuk almost never replied to him nowadays, so he stopped. Of course, Minhyuk is the fool for doing that. He mentally slaps himself in the head.

** wonnnieeee: **LEE MINHYUK I KNOW UR READING THIS I SEE THE READ RECEIPT U ASSHOLE

Minhyuk cringes as he reads that, reminding himself to turn of his read receipt later. He simply sends a smiley as a reply to Hyungwon’s message, then switches his phone to silent. He’ll deal with Hyungwon later when he’s home.

“Minhyuk-hyung? Is that you?” a familiar voice calls out to him. Minhyuk scoffs as he turns to see a pair of deep dimples and pouty lips; it’s Jooheon. _Ah shit, now Kihyun and Hyunwoo will find out where I am_, he thinks to himself.

“Oh, Jooheonie!” Minhyuk greets him, trying his best to be friendly, “Heading to class?”

“Ah, yes,” he replies with a smile, his dimples appear again. “What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in class right now? Everyone was looking all over for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Minhyuk answers, unintentionally sounding bitter.

Jooheon catches that then he suddenly looks concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Minhyuk can’t believe the slip of the tongue he just did, and the fact that Jooheon notices that. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.”

Jooheon looks curious but he knows not to pry any further; it’s not his place to. The both of them barely knows each other, anyway. “Well…alright then. I’ll see you around.”

Minhyuk hums and nods, then Jooheon turns around to leave when Minhyuk suddenly remembers that there’s a possibility that Jooheon will tell the others his whereabouts, and he can’t let the younger do that.

“Wait, Jooheon.” Minhyuk grabs Jooheon’s arm. The younger male stops then turns around. Minhyuk notices that Jooheon’s ears are turning a bright shade of red; it’s pretty obvious when he has a skin _that_ fair.

Jooheon breathes out, “W-what?”

_ Why is he so flustered all of a sudden?_, Minhyuk wonders. “Uh…don’t tell them you met me today. Please.”

There’s confusion in Jooheon’s face but he soon understands. He knows this feeling all too well. “Of course, hyung. You can trust me on that.” With a smile, the dimpled boy bids his goodbye then he leaves.

Minhyuk watches him from afar as Jooheon disappears into one of the campus building. He can’t help but wonder what a strange interaction it was, with Jooheon. Minhyuk thinks he just saw Jooheon blushing for a moment there. Or was it just his imagination? That definitely caught his attention. Wonder if that happens with anyone else…?

“Hmm…interesting,” Minhyuk mumbles to himself.


	3. Can’t Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm running out of creative juice!! help!!!!
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!

“Say, Jooheon. Have you seen Minhyuk around?” asks Hyunwoo to the younger male. It’s lunch time. Jooheon is seated with Changkyun and Kihyun, and his new acquired friends due to Kihyun’s new relationship, Hyunwoo — Kihyun’s boyfriend —, Hyungwon, and Hoseok— who are also lovers. The three of them are his seniors.

Jooheon clears his throat. He did meet Minhyuk on the way to class earlier that morning, but he had made a promise to him that he wouldn’t tell his friends about their short meeting. “No, hyung. I haven’t. Sorry…” As he says that, the place where Minhyuk held him tingles a little. He rubs on it slightly as he remembers that moment. He blushes a little. Changkyun notices that but he doesn’t say anything.

“Damn it! This is the second week in a row that I haven’t seen him,” Hyunwoo exhales in frustration. “I’m starting to get worried.”

“Hey, I’m pretty sure he’s alright,” Kihyun reassures his boyfriend as he gently caresses his back. “He probably has a lot in his mind right now.”

“Yeah. At the very least we all know he’s alive and well,” Hyungwon adds, “Well enough to left me on read and sent me a passive-aggressive smiley. That asshole…”

The rest of the group laughs at Hyungwon’s words; Jooheon only lets out a chuckle. He’s aware of what exactly Minhyuk is doing right now. And if his guess is correct, it has everything to do with Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s relationship — but mostly, it has everything to do with Hyunwoo. Jooheon knew; the way Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo is a dead giveaway.

It wasn’t exactly that difficult to notice, at least not for Jooheon who always has his eyes on Minhyuk since the first day they were officially introduced to each other. Minhyuk gradually withdrew himself from them ever since Hyunwoo and Kihyun officially became lovers. Jooheon doesn’t blame Minhyuk for what he’s doing; he understands, and he sympathises with Minhyuk. Minhyuk just got his heart broken, he has all the rights to feel what he’s feeling right now.

And Jooheon — well, Jooheon will have to swallow that pill too. At the very least, they both now share something in common. Jooheon exhales dejectedly at the thought. He then feels a nudge on his side; it’s Changkyun, looking concerned.

“Oh, I better go now. My part time shift is starting soon,” Kihyun announces to the group. He gets up of his seat then turns to give Hyunwoo a peck on the cheek. “I will see you soon, okay?” he says to the older male.

Hyunwoo smiles wide and nods as he waves his boyfriend goodbye. He beams and glows with happiness. Jooheon is internally glad that Minhyuk isn’t around to see this, even thinking that to himself stings Jooheon’s heart.

“Well then, we better leave too.” Hoseok stands up, then followed by Hyungwon. “Hyungwon and I have a movie to catch. You’re staying Hyunwoo?”

“I’m gonna head to the library in a bit, and wait for Kihyun to finish work,” Hyunwoo answers, “I’ll see you at home, Hoseok.”

Hoseok and Hyungwon bid their goodbyes then they leave. Hyunwoo’s expression changes into a more somber one after Hoseok and Hyungwon are out of their sights. The younger males notice it. Both of them exchange looks.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” asks Changkyun to the older.

“Nothing. I just—” Hyunwoo sighs deeply, “It’s weird not seeing Minhyuk for this long. I guess I just miss him.”

Jooheon’s heart sinks. _This guy is so oblivious to everything_, he thinks to himself. There’s an unpleasant feeling bubbling inside Jooheon’s stomach. “Don’t worry, hyung. He’ll come around,” he eventually says.

Hyunwoo just shrugs as he picks up his things, “I hope so.” He gets up to leave before saying, “If the two of you ever bump into him by chance, please tell him I miss him.” And with that he leaves Changkyun and Jooheon behind. Jooheon sighs defeatedly, mostly at himself.

“You saw him today, didn’t you?” Changkyun suddenly speaks up.

“How—”

“You’ve been acting weird since this morning, man. Don’t act like I didn’t notice that,” Changkyun interjects before Jooheon manages to finish his words.

Jooheon inhales deeply. “He made me promise not to tell, okay? That’s the least I could do for him.”

“This is messy,” Changkyun murmurs. “What are you gonna do about this?”

Jooheon shrugs at that question. “I don’t know…nothing for now, I guess?”

Changkyun stretches his body before lazily resting his head on his arm. “Having feelings for someone is _so much work_.”

“This shit has been going on for too long, Min.” Hyungwon stands with his arms crossed at door way of Minhyuk’s bedroom, his voice stern. “You can’t avoid him forever.”

“Watch me,” Minhyuk lazily replies to his roommate’s demands.

Hyungwon huffs in frustration at Minhyuk’s response. “You really think by avoiding Hyunwoo, you’ll resolve everything?”

“What are you trying to say here?” Minhyuk retorts. He’s well aware that what he’s doing now isn’t solving the problem, but at least it has, in a way, lessen the pain.

“At the end of the day, you’ll still have to face him, you know that right?” Hyungwon shrugs, “Whether you like it or not.”

“I’ll deal with that when I get there,” Minhyuk sighs as he plops himself down on to his bed.

“You know I could always call him to come over, right?”

“Then why don’t you?”

“I guess…I’m returning the favour,” Hyungwon simply replies. Minhyuk had been there for Hyungwon during the days when he and Hoseok were going through a rough patch. Hyungwon owes him, and this is him paying Minhyuk what he is due. “And besides, Hoseok explicitly told me not to get in the way.”

Minhyuk chuckles at that, “I’m sure he did.”

“You were in campus today, weren’t you?” Hyunwon asks a matter-of-factly.

“How did you know?” Minhyuk gasps in disbelief.

“Jooheon wasn’t that good of a liar,” Hyungwon snorts, “Don’t blame him, though. He’s pretty easy to read.”

_ Ah, Jooheon. Speaking of which… _“Does he blush easily?”

Hyungwon blinks, confused. “I don’t know. Why did you ask?”

“Just wondering. He’s kinda cute when he blushes,” replies Minhyuk with a shrug.

Hyungwon just gives him a confused look in response to that. Then he turns around to walk to his own room before stoping and turning to face Minhyuk again. “But for real, Min. Hyunwoo misses you. We _all _miss you.”

Minhyuk meekly smiles at him. “I miss you too, but I — I can’t right now, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon nods understandingly then he walks back into his room, leaving Minhyuk on his own.

“Wait…did I really just call Jooheon cute?”


	4. Minute Details

Minhyuk does miss the normalcy of being surrounded by his friends. He misses them. He misses Hyunwoo. He misses being a part of Hyunwoo’s daily life. He misses having Hyunwoo in _his_ daily life. But every time Minhyuk tries to go back to them — to Hyunwoo, the pain comes rushing back again, becoming worse by the second. It’s unbearable. Minhyuk is slowly losing himself; he feels like he’s dying.

He watches his friends walking together from the second floor balcony of his campus building, longing for their warmth and affection. How he wishes he’s among them. But then he sees Kihyun walking hand-in-hand with Hyunwoo, and now he wishes the ground would just swallow him whole.

Suddenly, Minhyuk feels an eye on him. He scours around the people below and true enough he spots Jooheon walking not far from Hyunwoo’s group, watching him intently. Jooheon notices that Minhyuk has returned his gaze then he blushes — _that again_, Minhyuk thinks to himself. Jooheon quickly turns away.

Minhyuk observes the younger male closely. He notices that Jooheon’s fair skin has turned an even brighter shade of red, it has gone down to his neck. No way people won’t notice that, even Minhyuk can see it from where he is standing now. Minhyuk also notices that Jooheon’s movements seem…more cautious? If that makes sense. Rigid, almost like it’s rehearsed to perfection. Is he getting self-conscious? _Why?_, Minhyuk wonders.

Ah, it seems like Jooheon is getting nervous. He stumbles as he walks, almost dropping the books that he’s carrying. Minhyuk is sure that his friends have realised his change in behaviour. Hyungwon and Hoseok look like they’re asking Jooheon a question worriedly, and Jooheon only shakes is head and timidly bows in response. Right after that, Jooheon seems to have excused himself and leaves the group. The youngest among the group, Changkyun — Minhyuk observes — watches Jooheon walks away with a knowing look. _I wonder what happened_, Minhyuk muses.

Hyungwon knows they’re being watched, he turns his gaze to Minhyuk’s general direction. Minhyuk quickly hides himself behind the pillar next to him. Hyungwon scoffs — he knows Minhyuk is there — then leaves with the other males.

Minhyuk sighs deeply. He feels like dropping everything and disappear without a trace. He’s jealous. He’s guilty. He’s angry. But most of all, he’s…empty. There’s a hole in his soul that used to be filled with Hyunwoo, and his friends. They don’t deserve this — _Hyunwoo _doesn’t deserve this. All of them are a casualty of Minhyuk’s own incapability of being honest, with himself and Hyunwoo. Minhyuk hates himself for retaliating this way. He feels undeserving of his friends and Hyunwoo’s unconditional love and support. Why can’t Minhyuk be content with that?

He drags his feet along the hallway of his campus building. There, he sees Jooheon; walking inside the library. His curiosity suddenly intrigues him; he wants to find out what has gotten Jooheon so worked up. Strange…he barely knows the boy. So, he makes his way to the library.

Minhyuk enters the library; quiet and softly lit. The librarian eyes him, following Minhyuk’s every move. He just remembered he and Hyunwoo got kicked out once from the library for being too “rowdy”; Hyunwoo had showed him a video on his laptop and forgot to lower the volume (it was a rather lewd video, so…). He chuckled at the memory.

He walks around for a little bit more and spots Jooheon at one of the tables in the corner of the room. He’s hidden behind his laptop with his headphones on, but his orange hair is pretty noticeable. So Minhyuk walks up to him and pulls up a chair. He sits down right across Jooheon who is yet to notice the older’s presence.

Minhyuk smiles mischievously as he watches Jooheon immersed in his own little bubble. He coughs once — there’s still no reaction from the younger. He coughs again, slightly louder this time. He hears someone shushes at him, Minhyuk only rolls his eyes. Jooheon still hasn’t noticed him. _Cute, he still doesn’t know I’m here._

His eyes scans the younger’s face. Jooheon seems to be deep in thoughts; his eyebrows are scrunched together, his pouty lips frown, his cheeks slightly puffed, his dimples barely shown. Minhyuk never realised how plump and red Jooheon’s lips are; he never really gave too much attention to it before. If there’s another word to describe them, it’s probably…juicy? Yeah, juicy sounds fitting.

Jooheon apparently has wavy hair, upon closer inspection. Despite having his hair relatively cropped, there are baby curls sticking out. Minhyuk only finds that out now, because Jooheon almost always wear a cap whenever he sees him. Ah, maybe that’s why Minhyuk never realised all these minute details about him; the hats always obscured them.

Jooheon’s skin is almost as fair as — hmm, maybe — snow? Smooth and delicate; almost without any blemishes. His skin looks so soft, Minhyuk itches to touch it. _Interesting_, _what is his skin care routine like? Or does he wear foundation? I need to know_. And his cheeks, they look so soft, almost like a pillow. _I wonder how they feel like…_

Minhyuk hears an audible gasp from across him; Jooheon, in front of him, wide eyed. His face already a bright shade of red. _Too cute_, Minhyuk thinks. Minhyuk doesn’t even realise that he has his own hand reaching out across the table — to Jooheon’s soft cheek. He physically feels Jooheon’s face getting hotter — a fever? Jooheon is frozen in his seat.

“Uh…” Minhyuk is trying to come up with an explanation on why he’s touching Jooheon’s cheek right now. When he fails, he quickly puts his hand away. “I’m sorry…”

Jooheon starts to frantically gather his things. “I-it’s fine, h-hyung,” he mumbles.

“Wait,” Minhyuk says a little too loud as he grabs Jooheon’s arm, another shushing noise is heard. He doesn’t want to let Jooheon go, not just yet. “I said sorry, didn’t I?”

Jooheon stares at his arm intently and swallows hard. Minhyuk feels the younger boy is trembling a little.

“Can we just — I don’t kow — talk, for a bit?” asks Minhyuk, more of a request. He slowly lets go of Jooheon’s arm.

Jooheon simply nods.

There’s an awkward silence between them. Minhyuk is desperately trying to look for something to say. His mind suddenly decides to stop working at such a crucial moment. All he wanted is to know more about Jooheon; he wants to find out why he gets so flustered whenever Minhyuk is around. But somehow he can’t ask the right questions.

“Hyunwoo hyung said he missed you,” the younger boy suddenly speaks out, “he told me to tell you if I ever see you.”

That is the last thing Minhyuk wanted to hear right now, but Jooheon just had to say it. He’s not here, looking for Jooheon, to listen how Hyunwoo misses him. He’s here—

“—to talk to you. I don’t give the slightest _fuck_ about what he said about me!”

Jooheon’s jaw drops. The entire library is looking at Minhyuk right now. What Minhyuk was thinking wasn’t supposed to be said out loud. No one was supposed to hear that — especially not Jooheon. He sees the librarian walking up to him. He’s about to get kicked out again.

Minhyuk huffs in frustration, “Shit. Whatever. Sorry for the disturbance.” He gets up and walks out of the library before the librarian gets to him, leaving a dumbfounded Jooheon behind.

Minhyuk is already out at the hallway, stomping his foot. When he hears Jooheon calling out to him.

“Minhyuk-hyung!” Jooheon is half-running towards him. “Please! Ah — wait! Please!”

Minhyuk stops and watches as Jooheon approaches him. Jooheon has just seen Minhyuk embarrassed himself enough, what more does Jooheon want?

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that to you! I just thought that you should know because that’s what he told me to do. I’m so sorry if I made this worse for you, that wasn’t my intention! Please don’t be mad at me — I’m sorry!!” somehow Jooheon manages to say all of that in one breath the he finishes that with a 90 degree bow. Jooheon has caused a commotion with that brash apology.

Minhyuk scratches his head in bewilderment; the people in the hallway are all focusing their attention at the two of them. “Yeah, yeah okay. You’re being too loud. Stand up!”

Jooheon finally stands up but he keeps his head down, hiding the fact that tears have started to roll down his cheeks. He quietly sobs. “O-okay. I’m s-s-sorry — hyung…” he hiccups.

Minhyuk can only sigh as he watches the younger boy cry. The sight of Jooheon crying in front of him looks like a scene from a _shoujo_ manga; Jooheon radiates a certain kind of glow that Minhyuk has never seen before. Innocence? Minhyuk doesn’t know yet, but Minhyuk knows he can’t just leave him like this. Minhyuk gets a sudden urge to dotes on him. “No, no. It’s my fault okay, Honey. Don’t cry, okay?” Minhyuk instinctually pulls Jooheon into a hug; that pet name came out so easily somehow.

“I’ll treat you to some coffee, okay?” Minhyuk sweetly offers the still sobbing Jooheon.

Jooheon slowly nods against the older’s chest. Jooheon’s hair is actually softer than it looks — _how nice_. He inhales deeply — _is that coconut I smell?_

Minhyuk then takes Jooheon’s hand then he leads him to a cafe just outside the university compound. They walk like that for the rest of the way.

Kihyun and Changkyun are standing outside the auditorium, waiting for the class before them to wrap up. “Isn’t that Jooheon?” Kihyun points to the end of the hallway, just outside of the library. Changkyun looks up from his phone and follows to where Kihyun is pointing.

“Oh, yeah. You’re right,” mumbles Changkyun. “Maybe we should call—”

Soon after that, a commotion is heard. The both of them see Jooheon bowing and then they spot Minhyuk in front of the bowing boy, looking confused.

“Or maybe not,” Kihyun adds.

After a few moment, the both of them witness Minhyuk pulling Jooheon into a hug — something that none of them ever saw coming. Minhyuk then takes Jooheon’s hand and the both of the disappear out of sight. Kihyun and Changkyun are visibly amused at the event that just unfold.

“That was some plot twist!” says Changkyun in excitement; the most excited he’s been in a few days. “I can’t imagine the face that he’s making right now.”

“I _can’t wait_ for him to come home later!” says Kihyun with a sheepish grin.


	5. Oh, Honey

_ Soft, smooth, and warm. It feels nice_, Minhyuk thinks to himself. He’s holding Jooheon’s hand as he leads the younger boy to a small cafe located at the side of their university complex, hidden among small shops and student housings. Minhyuk found this place when he was out clearing his head during one of those nights when he felt suffocated staying in his own room, left alone with his own thoughts. The place is small and quiet, a perfect place for isolation, and it’s also open until late. He was pleasantly surprised that not many people from his university knew about this place, seeing that the cafe is located not far from the side entrance. Well, he’s not complaining.

He can’t remember when was the last time he held hands like this with another person — well, the only person he ever actually _enjoyed_ doing this with was Hyunwoo but that doesn’t count, not anymore. Jooheon’s hand feels nice; his smaller hand fits perfectly in his; it feels…almost right. Almost, because there’s nothing much to it. They’re just holding hands, right? Now if Minhyuk thinks about it again, this gesture isn’t exactly necessary. But they’re halfway to the cafe so, whatever. He’ll let go when they get there. 

They’ve reached the cafe. Minhyuk opens the wooden glass-panelled door and the small bell above it chimes delicately. A girl around their age with pastel pink hair comes out of the back door, greeting them with a smile, “Hey, Minhyuk! Welcome back! How are you today?”

“I’m good, Nayoung! How’s your day?” Minhyuk cheerfully greets her back. Minhyuk spends most of his alone time here, so he’s made friends with the employees of the cafe. One of the baristas, Nayoung, is also studying in the same university. She’s in the same year as Minhyuk and she’s a Graphic Design major.

“You know, this and that. Adulting has been keeping me up lately,” she replies with a chuckle. “Oh, you’ve finally brought a friend along!”

“Ah, right. Yeah.” Minhyuk almost forgets to introduce Jooheon then he remembers he’s still holding Jooheon’s hand. He blushes a little as he lets go of the younger’s hand. “This is Jooheon. He’s two years our junior, actually.”

Jooheon shyly greets Nayoung with a bow. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too!” She smiles at Jooheon then playfully eyes him up and down. She then turns to Minhyuk and gives him a knowing look. “He’s a cute one.”

Minhyuk turns to look at Jooheon. He stares at him for a moment before replying nonchalantly, “Yeah, he is.”

Jooheon freezes in his place when he hears that. The colour of his face changes instantly; red spreading all over his fair skin. Nayoung notices this and laughs at the sight. “I think you broke him, Hyukkie!”

Minhyuk turns to look at Jooheon again, who now looks like he’s about to pass out. “Honey, are you alright??” he’s worried now. Is Jooheon sick? Did Minhyuk say something wrong? He doesn’t think much of it since he was merely stating a fact. _Ak! There I go again with the pet name…_

Jooheon struggles with his words but manages to breath out an ‘I’m alright’. He takes a deep breath then regains his composure back. “I think I’m gonna go sit down.” He walks to the table near the window and sits down. Minhyuk watches him, making sure he doesn’t fall down or something.

“Honey, huh?” says Nayoung teasingly.

Minhyuk chokes on air and coughs out a response, “Slip of the tongue.”

Nayoung rolls her eyes as she chuckles. “Right. So, the usual for you?”

Minhyuk, still coughing, nods. He takes a deep breath then the coughing lessen. “Yes, please.”

“And for Honey?” Nayong is having a field day just picking on the two boys. Minhyuk shoots her a look, annoyed.

“Hon—” Minhyuk is getting self-conscious about what he says now. He clears his throat, correcting himself. “Jooheon, what do you wanna have?”

“Ice americano, hyung,” he replies, “Thank you.”

Minhyuk stares at Nayoung, squinting his eyes. “You heard the boy.”

Nayoung snorts as she takes out two plastic cups. “Two ice americanos, coming right up!”

“Two ice americanos for the lovely couple,” Nayoung giggles as she puts down the two drinks in front of Minhyuk and Jooheon. “Enjoy.” She winks at them then walks back behind the counter. Jooheon squirms in his seat, looking jittery.

Minhyuk sighs deeply, apologetically, “Don’t mind her. She’s just messing with you.” Minhyuk takes a sip of his drink. 

Jooheon slowly nods in response, all the while keeping his head down and not saying a word. He only holds his drink in front of him, not even taking a single sip.

“Are you really okay, Ho — I mean — Jooheon?” asks Minhyuk sounding concerned; he almost lets the pet name slip again.

Minhyuk waits for a response from the other boy, but there’s none. He’s beginning to think that taking Jooheon here might be a bad idea. He’s been acting strange since they saw each other at the library. Minhyuk doesn’t know what caused this, and Minhyuk is worried that it might have been him; because Jooheon seemed fine just before that.

Minhyuk is about to ask him if Jooheon wants to go home before Jooheon speaks out, “I feel bad about what happened in the library earlier.” Jooheon finally lifts his head up, looking at Minhyuk; regret is shown all over his delicate face. _Wait…delicate?_

Minhyuk blinks, a little startled about what Jooheon said. “Ah, that.” He takes another sip of his coffee; Minhyuk can’t bring himself to tell Jooheon the truth. He doesn’t want to drag the boy into Minhyuk’s own mess. “It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry too much about it.”

Jooheon’s eyes turn…sad all of a sudden. Jooheon knows — even _Jooheon _knows. How far has this mess that Minhyuk created reached? Who else is he going to hurt this way? Minhyuk is in shambles. Jooheon doesn’t deserve this; he’s done nothing wrong. He’s _innocent_. What else to do from here?

Jooheon opens his mouth to say something. “Hyung, I—” his voice croaks, he clears his throat before continuing, “I’ve been watching you and I’ve been a silent witness to your suffering. I just—”

He pauses; his breath shakes. He swallows then continues, “I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to go through this alone. I know, and I understand. I know this may sound a little blunt of me but…I’m here for you, whenever you’re in need of someone.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen. He definitely did not expect the younger to tell him that. He was expecting Jooheon to tell him stuff that a lot of people have already told him; that they missed him that he needed to face Hyunwoo and his own feelings; that he couldn’t avoid this forever. Never, ever since everything went down, has Minhyuk heard anyone told him that they understand him, let alone tried to. Jooheon is the first one to say that, and Minhyuk is felt…relieved for the first time in months.

Minhyuk feels tears filling up his eyes and they’re threatening to spill out at any give moment. He sniffles. A single tear drops from his eyes — then another. And another. And another. Not long, Minhyuk is sobbing. He never knew he needed to hear that. The facade that he’s been wearing has been taken off; it was getting harder to breathe in it. And Minhyuk is just so, so grateful for Jooheon right now.

“I-I’m counting on you, H-honey,” Minhyuk manages to tell Jooheon that in the midst of crying.

Jooheon smiles the brightest smile Minhyuk has ever seen in his life; his dimples are deep and defined, his cheeks puff up, and his eyes turn into a pair of beautiful crescents— so blinding, so uplifting, so reassuring. That smile alone has probably cured half of Minhyuk’s emotional ailments. Jooheon then lets out a velvety chuckle; sweet sounding; like honey itself — how fitting. “Of course, hyung. You can bet on it.”

And with that, Minhyuk just _knows_ that he can trust Jooheon with his life.

“The drinks are on the house for today,” Nayoung tells Minhyuk from behind the counter when Minhyuk comes up to the cashier to pay.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks her, cocking his head in confusion.

“I — uh…” Nayoung scratches her head. “I saw you crying just now, and…well…that kinda made me feel bad. So the drinks are free.”

Minhyuk smirks playfully and he raises his eyebrows. “I’m gonna be crying more often on your shift then.”

“Why you…” Nayoung lightly punches Minhyuk’s arm then laughs. “But real talk, I hope you go through whatever you’re going through right now. You deserve to be happy.”

Minhyuk smiles softly at Nayoung’s words. “Thanks.” He takes a deep breath then glances at Jooheon who is still sitting at their table. “I already feel like I am on the right track,” he says softly with sincerity; with a lighter heart. No more doubts now, just glimmer of hope.


	6. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a lil break before continuing with this hehe also because my cousin got engaged TT i'm ooooldddd!!!
> 
> are yall excited for Our Boys' new mini album??? I personally can't wait omgggg i wonder how it's gonna sound like???
> 
> also i made a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/_thermalista) account recently!! so feel free to follow me! i mainly just shitpost lol but i swear i don't bite!! hehe
> 
> anyway, kudos and comments are very appreciated! thanks!

** sweetasjoohoney: **r u at the cafe hyung?

** minmung.iee: **yeah!!

** sweetasjoohoney: **ok i’m coming!

** minmung.iee: **i’ll be waiting~~

** minmung.iee: **btw i still cant accept that other people call you honey too :’(

** minmung.iee: **i thought i was the only one! i thought i was special :((

** sweetasjoohoney:** but u r hyung??

** minmung.iee: **!!!!

Jooheon blushes and giggles as he reads the messages from Minhyuk. Both Jooheon and Minhyuk have grown closer in the past few weeks ever since that day when Minhyuk cried in front of Jooheon. They’ve been hanging out together a lot, mostly meeting at the cafe after their classes end for the day; they do this because Minhyuk is still trying to avoid his other friends, although he did promise himself and Jooheon that he’s going to slowly include himself in their lives again.

Hanging out like this with the person he likes is good; more than good, even. It’s more than he could ever ask for. Maybe, not in the way that he’s wished for, but nevertheless, it’s _something_. He’s happy to just be around Minhyuk. 

Jooheon does have a feeling that Minhyuk only sees him as ‘rebound’, in a way— someone to gets his mind off Hyunwoo — though. But that doesn’t matter to him anymore; it’s the least that he could do right now. He just wants to see Minhyuk happy again, to see him back to his normal self; Jooheon wants to see Minhyuk’s smile and listens to his laugh again. Jooheon is willing to do whatever it takes to bring them back to Minhyuk, even if it costs him his own…everything. Jooheon knows his place in all of this; he knows he can never fill in the gap that Hyunwoo has left in Minhyuk’s heart.

Jooheon opens the door then walks inside the cafe. He spots Minhyuk sitting in the corner of the room; lounging on the couch with his earphones on. He walks over to the table then sits down on the couch right across Minhyuk.

Minhyuk perks up then he smiles, taking off one side of his earphones. “Oh, you’re here!” he greets the younger in a cheerful tone, “How’s your day?”

Jooheon chuckles, “It’s alright. Changkyun came late to class for the first time ever! He only went to bed at 5 in the morning, hyung! Can you imagine that…” Jooheon sighs, “He’s been playing too much of that Overwatch game…”

“Oh, he was playing with me last night,” Minhyuk replies with a wide grin. Minhyuk and Changkyun have formed an alliance through that game. One day, Minhyuk complained about how he didn’t have anyone to play this new game with since not many of his friends played it. Jooheon then told him that Changkyun played it. And from then on, Minhyuk and Changkyun are each other’s gaming partner.

“He was?! No wonder he was cussing throughout the entire thing…”

“Last night wasn’t his best play, honestly,” Minhyuk hums scratching his chin, “I beat him bad.” He then giggles when he remembers how badly Changkyun lost last night.

Jooheon watches him affectionately; his heart swells as he hears Minhyuk’s giggle. He’s so grateful that he can finally hear that from Minhyuk again. _This is a _start. No one knows how bad he’s been wanting to hear the other’s joyful laughter. If only — if only it was directed to Jooheon, and Jooheon alone.

“You okay, Honey?” Minhyuk looks at him concerned. “You’re spacing out.”

Jooheon cusses in his heart. _Why did he have to call me like that?_ “Ah — nothing! My mind was just wandering.”

“Okay, then…” the older shrugs. “Say, what do you wanna do after this?”

Jooheon hums, “I guess…anything that you wanna do, hyung.”

Minhyuk giggles, “No, no, Honey…please. We’ve been doing what _I_ wanted to do all this time. Now, let’s do something that _you_ wanna do.”

“I don’t think you—”

“_This_ is what I wanted, Honey — a friend to confide in. You’re the one who has been doing me a favour,” Minhyuk interjects, “I feel bad for making you do this.”

“You don’t need to feel bad, hyung. You didn’t force me to do anything, I’m doing this willingly,” replies Jooheon, his eyes soft.

Minhyuk smiles widely at the younger’s words. “Then, let me reward you by doing something that you want to do today. It’s only fair.”

Jooheon chuckles and shrugs, “Fine, if you say so.” 

He thinks to himself for a bit; he doesn’t have anything particular that he wants to do. Spending his time with Minhyuk is already more than he could ask for. Then he remembers there’s a music showcase that he thought of going; the show is tonight, and maybe he could bring Minhyuk along.

“Well…there is a music showcase happening tonight that I thought of going…” he finally tells Minhyuk, a little hesitant, “Not sure if you’re into it, though…”

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk responds excitedly with a bright smile and sparkles in his eyes.

“Are you sure—”

“Hell yes!” Minhyuk takes Jooheon hands into his own as he stares deeply into the younger’s eyes. “If Honey wants to go, then I’ll go too!”

The small underground bar is starting to be filled with people, mostly those from Minhyuk and Jooheon’s university. Both boys are sitting at a small table by the bar, away from the crowd. Jooheon suggested that this way they could both enjoy the event and talk with ease.

“Listen, I really can’t let you pay for my drink after you got us in,” Minhyuk says to the younger as the waiter sets down two bottles of beers at the table.

Jooheon chuckles heartily, “Hyung, it’s a free event. I really didn’t do anything.” He takes a swig at his beer. “Besides, you’ve always been paying for my coffee all this time. Let me return the favour.”

“That’s because I feel bad for dragging you everywhere with me!” Minhyuk protests.

“Lee Minhyuk-hyung, as I’ve mentioned this before, I’m doing this _willingly_. You don’t owe me anything. Please.” Jooheon stares deeply into Minhyuk’s eyes. Jooheon is being honest, genuine, and Minhyuk sees that — he feels that.

Minhyuk sighs then smiles understandingly as he nods. Then he takes a swig of his own beer.

Then the lights in the room are dimmed. The MC walks up on to the stage to announce that the event is about to start, and not long after that the first band gets on the stage then they start performing. Up beat music feels the room and the crowds cheer as they sing and dance along to the song that is being played.

This is not too bad, Minhyuk thinks. Clubbing is more of his thing and he would usually go with Hyungwon and Hoseok — third-wheeling, you might say —, so this is definitely a new experience. It’s as loud and as crowded as clubbing, and by the looks of it, more chaotic, but somehow…the energy it radiates is different. It’s a nice change of pace, since he’s stopped going clubbing almost entirely after Hyunwoo and Kihyun got together. He’s scared that he might bump into them there. Now when he thinks back again, that’s actually pretty silly; it’s highly unlikely to bump into Hyunwoo in clubs since he doesn’t go clubbing. Minhyuk feels like slapping himself in the face.

Minhyuk bops his head and taps his foot along with the music. Minhyuk thinks maybe he’s beginning to like this band. Their songs are catchy and the members are easy on the eyes.

“Do you wanna go in front, hyung?” Jooheon asks, his voice is a little drowned by the loud music.

“Huh— Oh, yeah! Sure, let’s go!” Minhyuk replies, half yelling at the younger.

Jooheon smiles approvingly then he excitedly takes Minhyuk by the hand and leads the older through the crowds. Minhyuk’s heart swells at the sight of an excited Jooheon in front of him, taking him by the hand as he guides Minhyuk to the front of the stage. Minhyuk feels like he knows a little more about Jooheon now. It is as if Jooheon is letting Minhyuk into his life, giving him a peek of how he lives. Minhyuk can’t help but feel special, that somehow, Jooheon is trusting him with a small part of his life. Is he the only one? Who else has seen this part of Jooheon? Can Minhyuk be the _only _one to see this?

They finally find a spot that is not too crowded with enough room to move around. Jooheon turns to look at Minhyuk, satisfied with the place. “This is perfect! We even have room to dance!” He then starts to sing along and jumps to the music that is being played.

For Minhyuk, this is definitely a sight to behold. For some reason, Minhyuk is…mesmerised by what he is seeing right now; an excited Jooheon singing, jumping, and dancing to the music — Jooheon is showing an expression Minhyuk has never seen before. He doesn’t know why but it’s almost as if Minhyuk is bewitched. Minhyuk can’t look away. If he could, he would pause this moment just to take it all in; the way Jooheon’s face glows under the dim light; his red plump lips gloss; his hair sways along to the way he moves; his elated smile and hearty laugh; his eyes shine the brightest in the dark room — how Jooheon is just so…breathtakingly beautiful.

Without Minhyuk realising it, he already has Jooheon’s hand in his. Minhyuk is surprised at what he has mindlessly done, and when Minhyuk turns to look at Jooheon, the younger is too. “Uh, this is so we don’t lose each other,” he makes up an excuse to not make this awkward. Jooheon shyly smiles and nods, then continues singing along — and Minhyuk continues watching him.

Somehow, this feels all too familiar to him, but at the same time…it feels new.

The event has entered intermission; the first half of the event had just finished with the third band, they’re setting up for the second half. The crowd has also started to subside. Minhyuk literally just spent the entire time watching Jooheon, not paying much attention to who was performing, without letting go of the younger’s hand.

“Hyung, you can let go now,” Jooheon finally says to the older, secretly not wanting to release their hands.

“Oh, right…” Minhyuk finally lets go of Jooheon’s hand, instantly missing the warmth of the other’s palm in his.

“They’re taking a break now. Do you want to go grab a drink first?” Jooheon asks as he gestures to the direction of the bar. Minhyuk nods then the both of them make their ways to the bar.

They tell the bartender their orders and make idle chats with each other. It’s mostly just Minhyuk asking Jooheon about the show, in which Jooheon enthusiastically tells Minhyuk everything he loves about the show. Minhyuk affectionately watches him chatter away; he enjoys this more than the event itself. _So cute_.

“I especially _loved_ what they did with their last song! I never expected that they’d do that with the looper—” Jooheon suddenly stops talking and his face falls; the colour in his face gone.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Minhyuk touches Jooheon’s face to make sure he doesn’t suddenly catch a fever. Jooheon’s temperature seems fine, what happened—

“Ah, Jooheon! Fancy meeting you here,” an oh-too-familiar voice calls out from behind Minhyuk, “Minhyukkie, is that you?”

A strong hand wraps itself around Minhyuk’s slender built. Minhyuk _knows_ whose hand it is; he hates that he still recognises it even after weeks of no contact with the person.

“It is you!” The man turns Minhyuk’s body around to face him. “It’s been too long! I’ve missed you!”

Why — of all times and places — must he bump into Son Hyunwoo here? And why — of all people in this _fucking_ universe — why must he bump int Son Hyunwoo with Jooheon around? Whichever god that is in charge of Minhyuk’s life is a heartless one. Maybe they enjoy seeing Minhyuk miserable; his life is mere entertainment for them. The least that they could do was to leave Jooheon — sweet, sweet Jooheon — out of this _god damn _mess.


End file.
